


Never Let Me Go

by longlostgallifreyan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostgallifreyan/pseuds/longlostgallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of Moriarty/Sebastian set in the time when Sebastian has to go to war as a university student. He'll be in Afghanistan, but I'm thinking a lot of the chapters will be him remembering his times with James.  [[Originally posted on my FF account]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

Sebastian stood in the cold of the London night, looking at James' window. He wondered how James would react to his news. They hadn't been together for long, but nonetheless they grew up together, and they may not have admitted it to each other often, but they loved each other. Not just infatuation, it was a deep love. When they were younger, it was a light love, but as they got older, they realized they needed each other.

When Sebastian moved away for university, James looked as if he didn't care, but Sebastian knew very well that he did. And it broke his heart that he had to leave the younger.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around himself to generate some warmth.

He stared at the window, it usually was covered by deep red curtains, but not tonight. He could see James reading a book while eating a biscuit at his desk. Sebastian rather liked this sight. Most of the time, he saw James getting into trouble or plotting something, but the when Sebastian caught him doing something...ordinary, it made him smile. It made him remember that James, even with his intellect and ambition was only human and he had to take a break sometimes. Sebastian didn't want to disrupt him, he looked like he was deep in thought.

But it was his last night in London, so he had to. He couldn't just pick up and leave. Not without saying goodbye.

Sebastian picked up a pebble and threw it at the window, it hit right in the center, grabbing James' attention.

The younger man looked up from his book, almost smiling at the sight of Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't hold back, a big smile appeared on his face as he saw James.

James disappeared from the window and reappeared to meet Sebastian in the street, yelling back at his drunk father.

He rolled his eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be on campus?"

"Shove it, you know you're happy to see me." Sebastian tilted his head slightly, not wanting to say what was on his mind.

James let a small grin slip through, "What?"

"I have to tell you something."

James widened his eyes and said sarcastically, "Really?"

"James, it's serious."

James was slightly surprised. James was Jim to Sebastian. He hated it when Sebastian called him by James. It was how Seb had addressed him when he told him he had to leave for university.

No clear expression on his face, he crossed his arms, "What is it?"

Sebastian looked down as he shook his head, "I've been recruited by the bloody army to fight in the war. I'm leavin' tomorrow morning."

James didn't know what to think or how he should react. Perhaps sad, but that's what ordinary people would do. However, that's sort of what he felt. His heart raced, he felt himself blush with anger...or frustration...or something. How could Seb leave him? Going to university was one thing, but abroad to some country to fight...that was different. Not sure what to say, or if he actually wanted to hear anymore, he asked, "Why?"

"I'm able to go to school because of this ruddy scholarship from the government. Since the bloody war broke out an' ever'thin', they've got to get more men. So, I have to go. Not sure how long." Sebastian sighed, his eyes began to water. He managed to pass it off as just being cold.

James felt the urge to put his hands on Sebastian's face and pull him in for a long kiss. A long kiss to remember him by. Their relationship was an odd one. It didn't start out as romantic, and they didn't consider themselves to be...dating-like ordinary people, but they experimented with each other quite often. And as time grew, the more prevalent this feeling was in their relationship. The two both thought it dangerous to explore it, but they both secretly wanted to.

But it wasn't James who made the move, it was Sebastian who pulled James in for a kiss.

Sebastian sat on the army plane, en route to Afghanistan. He was exhausted from the shag he had last night with James. The goodbye that morning was definitely most awkward encounters he had with anyone in his whole life...and yet he was hanging on to every second of it.

The man sitting next to him was shorter than him, and he looked to actually be a student. Sebastian couldn't tell from the awkward smile hanging on this man's face if he was actually excited or if he was scared out of his mind. He looked a bit...odd.

"Hi, I'm John. John Watson." He held out a hand. The man must have caught him staring.

It took Sebastian a minute to realize what was going on, but he shook John's hand, "Sebastian. Sebastian Moran."

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian. How'd you manage to end up here?"

"Scholarship."

John smiled, "At least I'm not the only one."

The two small chatted, exchanging details about each other's lives and such. Sebastian rather liked John, he was very polite and funny.

When everyone in the cabin grew tired, everyone but Sebastian slept in their seats.

Although going off to war was exciting, Sebastian knew he'd miss James. He thought of the last time he had leave him.

It was the beginning of fall, Sebastian still hadn't told James about going off to university. How could he? How could he face the fact he'd leave the only person in his life who he felt any emotion with?

He couldn't.

He sat at the cafe where he told Jim he'd meet him. Jim didn't want to eat at that cafe. It was apparently too boring and normal. Either way, it was where Seb told him to be, and Jim usually listened to him.

The cafe was packed with people, like it usually was around noon when everyone was getting off work. He picked the location specifically for that reason. Everyone was usually too absorbed in their own conversations, so no one would listen to the one that he and Jim would be holding there.

Sebastian leaned back in the chair near the window, trying not to look too odd whilst staring at the door for Jim.

After ten minutes, Jim walked in with his hands in his pockets, listening to a music player. He took the seat across from Sebastian, "Hi then."

"James, I have to tell you something."

Jim frowned at his formal name. His father called him that. He hated it.

"Do you have to call me that?"

Sebastian smirked, but his face went white, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it then? I haven't got all day. I have things to fuck up."

"I'm leaving for university...tomorrow."

Jim's eyes widened, he never thought Sebastian would actually want to go to university. He never thought of him that way.

"Respond dammit."

Jim frowned. He wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps he could slap Sebastian, he didn't see a reason why not to.

Instead, he left Sebastian.

Sebastian quickly stood up, pushing past everyone to chase after Jim. Not really sure why, it's not like he wanted to emphasize this even more.

Jim wasn't the fastest boy in the world, so Sebastian managed to catch up with him rather quickly.

"Well you've told me. What do you want now?" A panting Jim stopped in an alley.

"Why you runnin' from me, James? There's no point. I'm still goin'."

"There's no point in tracking me down either, you arse."

For a while, they stood in the alley, the sounds of London still going in the background. Life went on for everyone else as Jim's seemed to turn upside down. He couldn't imagine being separate from Sebastian. Well, he could, but he didn't like it. Sebastian didn't like seeing Jim like this. He didn't like seeing him upset. Or whatever he called this behaviour. They were best friends...or something along those lines. They were basically the only people in the world looking out for each other.

Suddenly, Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian and kissed him hard on the lips. He rather liked kissing Seb. He'd never kissed anyone else and they were familiar lips. Usually their kisses meant hardly a thing, just short exchanges in the middle of their experiments, but this time was different. All things unsaid were transmitted through the kiss. Everything they'd ever need to hear from each other or want to say to each other was said in that kiss.

Sebastian lifted his lips to end the kiss, but his eyes lingered on Jim, "No need to miss me too much, I'll still be in the country."

Jim rolled his eyes, pretending the kiss meant nothing, lying horribly, "Whatever."


End file.
